


November 11: Five Years Ago

by TheUniqueFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Magic, Middle School, Slice of Life, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueFlower/pseuds/TheUniqueFlower
Summary: This one day set all of their fates together. The day an old friend moved away, The day a young girl found out about her magic, The day a mysterious boy met another magic user, The day a big family moved to a small town, and, The day a young girl had realized that her live has changed forever. The day that caused them all to be fated to meet. The day that caused someone to want revenge...Sharon, a 14 year old girl, was brought into an adventure she never expected after a new family moves into the small town of Sashara. She has to balance adjusting to a public school and dealing with new enemies.





	November 11: Five Years Ago

Is there really such a thing as fate? A single number of events meant to lead towards one thing? It sort of gets rid of the idea of free will... of course no one considers that one single day could cause lead to the fates of so many people

 

Well, six different events leading to one, leading a group of heroes on their path? Surely it's all coincidence and not fate. Especially all these events happening on a cloudy day in 2010. All just coincidences.

 

Even if it is a coincidence, it does not change the fact that this is how things managed to be. 

 

A day friends were made

A day enemies were made

A day for being a hero

A day that caused fear

A day a family got a new home

A day a young child witnessed a murder

 

Even the numbers almost match up! November 11, 2010. Maybe fate should have given it a year. 

 

Still this day has lead to other incidents as well meant to set the path for these heroes.

 

Six years prior, on November 11th, an entire village had been burnt to the ground, leading a group of humans with a particular magic to have to move to towns outside of their forest. 

 

Meanwhile, four years later, a group of students ended up spending their afternoon in detention, sparking someone's interest in magic, and letting one mage see another's potential

 

November 11th has even gone back nearly a hundred years before as well, the day of a bombing, and years later, a day leading to a shift in balance, leading to our heroes and their job in this time period.

 

I've been there for it all, up until recently when I joined the story for myself. It isn't my story to tell however. It's the story of a young girl named Sharon, who's fate has been changed by this pattern.


End file.
